2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an SCP (Service Control Point) service control system in an intelligent network where a user can optionally receive various services by providing a controller for controlling each service and a switch-controller for controlling a switching function, each being operated independently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a concept of "an intelligent network (hereinafter referred to as an IN)" has been suggested and developed as a new network concept in the field of network technology. The IN permits a user to optionally receive various services by providing a controller for controlling each service and a switch-controller for controlling a switching function, each being operated independently.
FIG. 1 shows a basic configuration of a conventional IN.
As shown in FIG. 1, an intelligent network (IN) comprises a node which has a switch-controlling function and is called a service switching point SSP (or a service switching function SSF) 100 and a node which contains information (knowledge) for realizing various kinds of services and is called a service control point SCP (or a service control function SCF) 110. Such structure that the communication between these nodes is performed using a common line signal system 120 has been proposed.
The SCP 110 controls all services of a switching device. The SSP 100 transmits the content of a service requested by the sending side to the SCP 110. On receiving this request, the SCP 110 generates control information for realizing a requested service and sends a reply to the SSP 100. Receiving the control information, the SSP 100 performs control of switching for the line connected to a terminal (or a relay) 130 such as a phone. As described above, a service can be realized using a relatively simple function.
Thus, various services can be managed centrally by allowing an SCP to have all functions relating to service control, and a user can further add and modify services.
At present, the CCITT and other organizations are making a study as to what control method should be used for such a basic configuration. However, a decision has not been made yet. It has been suggested that an application service should be realized by the combined use of a plurality of software parts. However, an appropriate method of realizing the service control has not been suggested yet.
As described above, in the prior art technology, there are no appropriate service control methods for a service control point SCP in an intelligent network.
If an IN in a basic configuration is realized, non-standard parts (specific parts to each service)in addition to standard parts (commonly used in every service) must be included in a number of software parts. Appropriate methods of controlling the non-standard parts and of registering them as standard parts in the future must be suggested concretely. However, at present, a necessary technique is not established.